The main focus of this program is to develop chemical methodologies to define the major components of vaccines for Malaria, Leishmania, Anthrax pathogens and the HIV Tat protein as well as other biological products. Special emphasis to the synthetic constructs made in the form of the MAP (multi-antigen peptide or multiple peptide conjugates) using various antigens from Plasmodium falciparum and the HIV Tat protein have been synthesized. In order to accomplish the objectives, the laboratory maintains state-of-the-art technology in organic synthesis, separation, compositional and structural analyses of protein, carbohydrates, lipids, and nucleic acids. Facilities and know-how of biochemical protein/peptide synthesis are maintained. Current on-going projects includes: 1. Synthesis and construction of multiple peptide conjugates based on antigens from the malaria parasite, antigens derived from Anthrax toxin and antigens comprising the functional domains of the HIV Tat protein. 2. Establishment of new techniques for covalently linking synthetic peptides to lipopolysaccharide carriers including new covalently bound adjuvants for evaluation of the immunogenicity of malaria and anthrax peptides. 3. Provides strong support for quality control of peptide or polypeptide products intended for vaccines, diagnostics and therapeutics. 4. Synthesizes chemically defined peptides mimicking parasitic proteins for the study of molecular pathogenesis. Peptide construct may involve the synthesis of a chemically modified peptide structure to enhance activity.